Rhythm & Blues
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: My 22 day music challenge for March as it's my birthday on the 22nd :D A series of unrelated, generally short one shots about Harry and Draco. Not all happy and fluffy...  Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Lovefool  March 1st

**A/N: Hiiii! Haven't posted anything in ages, really sorry. This was due yesterday :( I turn 17 on the 22nd of this month so I am posting 22 oneshots set to various songs on my iTunes. I may have cheated slightly on a couple but I didn't cheat massively :)**

**One of these will definately be continued in around April. Namely when I go down to London and see the Harry Potter Studios :D:D:D:D**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><em>Lovefool- The Cardigans<em>

I felt myself falling in love with him. I sort of noticed more about him now, but it was still too fast for me to really notice what was going on.

Naturally I told Ron and Hermione I thought he was up to something. Hence explaining away why I was constantly following him around. His soft blond hair glinted in the moonlight that slipped through the window at the end of the seventh floor corridor just opposite the newly formed door of the Room of Requirment.

"Malfoy." I whispered.

He snapped his head around to face me, gray eyes bore into mine.


	2. Sleep March 2nd

_Sleep - My Chemical Romance_

I ducked out of the path of Voldemort's curse. Hearing a gasp and a dull thud. Then shot a disarming spell at him. His wand flipped through the air and fired off several curses including an Avada Kedavra which he failed to dodge. I spun around when I heard someone say my name.

Malfoy laid there on the floor bleeding from a gash across his pale stomach. I ran to where he lay and dropped down beside him.

"Oh god no. I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this-"

"Harry shut up." He grabbed my neck and pulled our lips together.

Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Don't cry for me Harry, I love you."

"No Draco don't leave me for gods sake not now, don't you dare."

"Harry, let me sleep. I will always be with you in here." He laid his hand over my heart.

"I can't lose you now." I sobbed kissing him gently.

"Come on now Har' let go."

"Sleep?" I whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.


	3. It's My Life March 3rd

**Third part for the third day :D xx**

* * *

><p><em>It's My Life - Bon Jovi<em>

"Ron, its my life I can do what I want with it."

"Harry, you aren't thinking straight."

"ITS MY LIFE, NOW OR NEVER I'M DOING THIS. I FUCKING LOVE HIM!"

"FINE! But don't come crawling back here when he breaks your heart and stabs you in the back for good measure."

"I won't be." I stormed out of the common room and flew down to the Great Hall.

Draco was leaving as I got there. I caught his arm and pulled him back inside, stood right in the middle of the hall and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. When I pulled away he grinned.

"RIGHT NOW ANYONE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THIS, ITS MY LIFE, AND I'M GONNA LIVE IT MY WAY, RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!"


	4. Lay All Your Love On Me March 4th

**EEEEEEP Harry Potter Studios 5 WEEKS TODAY!**

* * *

><p><em>Lay All Your Love On Me - ABBA<em>

"I never used to be the jealous type Har' you bring it out in me." He whispered against my neck as he wrapped me in his arms possessively.

"I couldn't care less, at least I know you'd fight for me."

"I'd win as well babe." He grinned cheekily as he leant in for a kiss.

"I don't doubt it." I dragged him over to where my friends were dancing.

"You aren't going to make me dance."

"I am." I smiled grabbing his arms as the song changed to a slow dance.

"When you smile like that it's like you wrap around my heart." He kissed me softly as I pulled him close.

"You won't ever be like this with anyone else?"

"Never baby. I don't think I could feel anything for anyone but you. Everything in my life is about you."

"Guys will you two please get a room already." Our friends yelled.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." We apparated straight to our room.

"Hey Har' lay all your love on me?"

"With pleasure." I grinned as I kissed him.


	5. You Belong With Me March 5th

**Apologies for the lateness...**

**"A wizard neither arrives late nor early, He arrives precisely when he means to."**

_You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift_

Watching him walk around with that stupid pig nose bitch was starting to get to me. He could do way better than her. With his silvery blond hair and stormy gray eyes. I just understand him, chosen to be something he never wanted to be. Why can't he see it?

"Potter. Watch where you're going." He snapped.

"Sorry, Malfoy."

"Did you just apologise?"

"Yeah, look, I want to apologise for a lot of things that I've done over the last 7 years, starting with the day I refused your friendship, it was wrong of me."

"Okay. I'm sorry too. I was just angry cause you chose Weasley over me."

"Friends?"

"Sure." He took my hand and smiled.

I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my arm.

"By the way, Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You could do way better than Parkinson."

"Yeah?"

"You belong with me." I whispered pulling him close.


	6. Young March 6th

_Young - Hollywood Undead_

I looked across at my godson. Today he was getting picked up to go to Malfoy's for the weekend. Now 5 his hair patched with vaious colours, his fathers eyes shining from his face.

"Uncle Harry. Why is Uncle Draco late?"

"He'll be here any minute, see." I murmured as the floo went.

"Why did you say I was born in this world as it fell apart?" He asked to us both.

"Because you were born just before the Battle of Hogwarts." Draco answered simply. Smoothing down an expensive suit.

"Straight from work?"

"Yeah, we were busy."

"You wanna stay for dinner?"

"Umm. Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Teddy." He nodded.

Teddy was sat watching us intently as tears streamed silently from his big brown eyes.

His hair had changed to a perfect silvery blond.

"Ted, you're strong, and we'll keep looking after you. The world can be rebuilt. We'll do our best kid."

"How, you won't even tell the people you love that you love them!" He sobbed.

I looked at Malfoy, who had blushed and smiled softly, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Love you." We both whispered.


	7. Times March 7th

**Technically 32 minutes early but I'm real busy tomorrow so its now or never, kinda literally...**

* * *

><p><em>Times - Tenth Avenue North<em>

It was school concert time, again. I'd been asked to do a solo piece and I jumped at the chance. I managed to find out what Harry's favourite song was and learnt the entire piece.

I was making my way to the stage. He was nowhere to be seen, I began singing the soft words.

_I know I need you,_

_I need to love you,_

_I love to see you,_

_But its been so long._

_I long to feel you,_

_I feel this need for you,_

_I need to hear you,_

_Is that so wrong?_

I watched Granger get up quickly and run out of the Great Hall.

_Now you pull me near you,_

_When we're close I fear you,_

_Still I'm afraid to tell you,_

_All that I've done._

The doors to the Great Hall swung open again and Granger slipped back inside, followed by Harry, who slowly approached the stage.

_Are you done forgiving?_

_Or can you look past my pretending?_

_I'm so tired of defending,_

_What I've become._

_What have I become?_

He stepped up in front of me and smiled softly.

_I hear you say,_

He looked straight into my eyes as he took over.

_**My love is over,**_

_**Its underneath, its inside,**_

_**Its inbetween,**_

_**In times you doubt me,**_

_**When you can't feel,**_

_**The times that you question,**_

_**Is this for real?**_

_**The times you're broken,**_

_**The times that you mend,**_

_**The times you hate me,**_

_**And the times that you bend,**_

_**My love is over, its underneath,**_

_**Its inside, its inbetween.**_

_**These times your healing,**_

_**And when your heart breaks,**_

_**The times that you feel like,**_

_**You're falling from grace,**_

_**The times you're hurting,**_

_**The times that you heal,**_

_**The times you go hungry,**_

_**And are tempted to steal.**_

_**In times of confusion,**_

_**And chaos and pain,**_

_**I'm there in your sorrow,**_

_**Under the weight of your shame.**_

_**I'm there through your heartache,**_

_**I'm there in the storm,**_

_**My love I will keep you,**_

_**By my power alone.**_

_**I don't care where you fall,**_

_**Or where you have been,**_

_**I'll never forsake you**_

_**My love never ends.**_

_**It never ends.**_

He pressed a kiss to my lips.


	8. Moonriver March 8th

Moon River - Audrey Hepburn

His eyes glittered in the moonlight. He stood shivering on the other side of the lake. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

I walked over to him.

"Malfoy?" I whispered.

"Love me."

_"Always."_


	9. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy March 9th

Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen

"May I have this dance Mr. Potter." I asked.

"Malfoy?"

"Draco, please." I smiled, turning on the charm.

"I guess." He took the preoffered hand.

I lead him to the dance floor. I let him set the distance between us even though I was leading.

I held him carefully, helping him get the steps.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to um maybe go on a date sometime?"

"I'd like that."

The song finished and I pulled him a little closer, holding him to my chest. He tilted his head up to mine and kissed lightly. I pushed my tounge into his mouth, exploring. We pulled away.

"Hogsmede, tomorrow?" He asked.

"Meet at 9?"


	10. Take It Off March 10th

Take It Off - Ke$ha

"Take it off."

"Pushy." He grinned.

"Now, come on don't fuck with me Potter."

"Think leaving now would be a good idea if you're not up for fucking don't you Drake."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT. Get your fucking clothes off now."

"I think I might need some help."

"Fuck." I reached down and tore his shirt and pants off.

"Fucking hell."

"Harry. Now. I need this."

"Draco, I need to at least prepare you."

"No I said now. No prep, just use a lube spell."

"You sure?"

"YES."

He flicked his wand at me. Then lined his dick up and pushed in.


	11. Stay Together For The Kids March 11th

**4 WEEKS TODAY!**

* * *

><p><em>Stay Together For the Kids - Blink 182<em>

"Draco you know I can't leave her."

"Because I'm not enough?" He snapped, tears falling from his eyes.

"No Draco, I love you. I can't stand her anymore. You are more than I deserve, Draco I love you."

"Why?"

"I've told you, when the kids are older."

"Its not going to get any easier."

"I know but I promise you, I will do it. I love you so much baby. I will leave her. I can't live without you."

"I love you too Harry."

"Good. Now I've gotta go pick Allie and Lily up from school so I'll see you tomorrow babe." I pressed a kiss to his nose and hugged him.

"Tomorrow?"

I got home with the kids and Ginny cornered me.

"You been with your slut."

"Oh shut it Ginny."

"Why am I not enough?"

"I don't love you."

"Bastard."

"We are staying together for the kids, when they all go to Hogwarts I'm leaving and I'll explain to them."


	12. Baby It's Fact March 12th

Baby It's Fact - Hellogoodbye

"Baby you know I love you." I whispered.

"Why can't they accept us?"

"They don't know what real love feels like."

"Mm?"

"Yeah, our loves as true as the sky is blue and Hogwarts is old."

He chuckled. "Love you Drake." I wrinkled my nose at the nickname.

"Love you too Har'."

"Baby our love is true." I kissed him gently, letting him push for more.

I slipped my tounge into his mouth, mapping out the oh so familliar cavern. We pulled apart breathless.

"Baby its fact." I grinned.

"Our love is true."


	13. Turning Tables March 13th

Turning Tables - Adele

"I'm so sorry."

"Harry stop, don't do this."

"I can't, I can't not do this. I can't breathe."

"Harry?"

"I can't let you close enough to hurt me. I can't give you what you give to me. Drake I can't."

"Don't leave me like this."

"I'm sorry. I need to get away."

"I guess I need to be my own hero."

"I'm sorry, I love you I just need time."

"And I can't give you that. I need to stand on my own two feet, I need to be braver, I'll save myself this time."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, we both need this."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye," My voice thick with unshed tears. "I love you." I whispered as he walked away.


	14. You&I March 14th

You & I - Lady Gaga

"Hey." I said to my ex as I walked into his bar.

"What?"

"Oh come on, I know it's been a while but-"

"Sit back down where you belong."

"On the couch where we made love for the first time?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not leaving without you this time. I liked your little gift."

"Wearing it?"

"It never comes off." I pulled out the gold locket. "Something about this place."

"Something about you and I more like."

"Oh god I missed you."

"Where the hell did you dissapear to?"

"Well..."

"There's only three men I'ma serve my whole life. It's my Daddy and yourself and Jesus Christ."

"I'd rather die, without you and I." Then I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, leaving the questions for the morning and taking my lover to bed.


	15. The One That Got Away March 15th

The One That Got Away - Corey Grey Cover

I looked across the platform at the tall thin blond I had let slip through my fingers all those years ago. He was married now, had a son. I was married too, two sons and a daughter. Not that I had ever loved Ginny as I loved him.

The one that got away.

He caught my eye and a small smile graced that perfect face.

"Go on." Ginny prodded. "I will never replace him, nothing can. No amount of money or whatever."

I smiled at my wife. I approached him slowly.

"The one that got away," I whispered. "In another life, you would be the one, we'd keep all our promises."

"You should have told me what I meant to you."

"I know that now. All this money can't buy me a time machine. I can't take back all my mistakes." I sighed. "Forgive me?"

"The one that got away?" I nodded. He nodded and took hold of my hand gently. "Yes."


	16. This Is War March 16th

_This is War - 30 Seconds to Mars_

"What do you mean the Slytherin's weren't invited? To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah, this is war! That's what you say in that song, the charity song. For anyone who lost someone to the war, good or bad. Why aren't they here, they lost people too, some were orphaned!" I hissed as I took centre stage.

"Actually only one was, Malfoy, I believe. We helped him out though." Hermione, patron of the charity, informed me.

"You helped him out of charity, a poor little orphan. I helped him because I love him. He the pariah, me the messiah. I love him, he's the only person I'll ever love. Does that matter to any of you? How I feel? Does it matter?" I yelled.

"All my life, even before I knew I was a wizard, before I knew about this stuff. That's all I ever was, all I ever could be. Some precious saviour, a god of sorts. You put me on a pedestal and asked of me things you should never ask, me a child. He was the second person in the wizarding world that I ever properly met. After Hagrid, in Madam Malkins, he was snide and arrogant and had a tonne of attitude. And he got worse and worse during Hogwarts but when he was given the option to hand me over He LIED. He didn't have to, but he did. When he was trapped, surrounded by fire I couldn't leave him to burn, I couldn't . Because I love him, and he doesn't even know." I sobbed.

"Harry?" I heard a distinct voice whisper.

I looked up to see Draco stood a few feet away from me at the side of the stage. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's, you mean that?" He stepped closer.

"For a long time."

He threw his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine passionately. "I could never have given you up to them, I couldn't risk losing you forever."


	17. Everybody Hurts March 17th

_Everybody Hurts - REM_

History, is always written by those who win. My father always told me that. He was right. The history books were written, through the eyes of the light. No-one ever asked me, nor did they ask my friends, my family. No-one cares about those who were defeated. The famillies that were torn apart. Those of us who were orphaned by the war.

I suppose it was for the best. For the most part those of us who had been wronged, would have been in no fit state to talk. Though I never got to tell them what he did for me, son of a death eater, sworn enemy.

He saved my life that day. He pulled me from the fire, hid me somewhere safe, came back when it was over. I remember he carried me all the way to the infirmary, without magic. He stayed by my side while Pomfrey healed me. He held my hand, stroked my hair, while I laid there writhing because of the pain.

Then he walked away, he didn't even give me chance to thank him. It was 19 years later I saw him again.

In that time, both of my parents were excecuted, I was publically riduculed, I married Astoria Greengrass as I was supposed to and we had a son. I fulfilled my duty as a Malfoy, I had a loveless marriage, I gave a male heir. I didn't want to live like that though.

I remember the exact moment that our eyes met across the platform. I smiled then continued talking to my son. Astoria had stayed home, as to be expected. I quickly said goodbye to my son and he rushed off to get on the train. I turned back to where I had seen Harry, he was watching me.

He looked away, down at his son. They shared a few words, a hug and then the young boy ran off to find his friends. I looked around, I saw no sign of the Weasley girl, now Potter. He caught my eye once more, nodded at me. I stood on the platform waved goodbye to my son as the train departed. I saw him approaching me through the corner of my eye.

"Malfoy." I heard him whisper.

"Mr. Potter." I turned to face him as the train dissappeared.

"No Mrs. Malfoy to see off her only son." He asked.

"God forbid Lady Malfoy be seen doing something so lowly. My wife," I gritted my teeth at that word. "Stayed home, as to be expected from a Malfoy. And where is your wife, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Ex-wife."

"You and the she-weasel are no more, how did I miss that headline?"

"It was kept under wraps."

"But you choose to tell me? I wanted to thank-"

"I did. Whatever it is, don't bother. I did what I had to do."

"You HAD to hold my hand that day?" I asked.

"Ummm." He blushed wildly.

"You thought I didn't know?" I asked teasingly. "Thank you, for saving my life. I didn't deserve it. Thank you for staying with me, for comforting me."

"You didn't deserve to die, especially not like that."


	18. Goodnight Goodnight March 18th

**Okay, yeah this one I cheated with, I've been writing this for a while but I couldn't get any further so I shoved it in here...**

**4 days til I can learn to drive :D x**

**Apologies for the massupload guys beenfeeling shit and mega busy xx**

**ALSO ONLY 3 WEEKS TIL HP STUDIOS!**

* * *

><p><em>Goodnight Goodnight - Maroon 5<em>

"Gin, I'm sorry but I am just not willing carry on like this. Not anymore." I told my, soon to be ex, wife as I slid the divorce papers across the table.

"Harry, how can you? Our daughter?" She pulled a face.

"Don't bring Lily into this. She is why I am doing it; I can't keep lying to myself or to Lily. I can't lie to the world."

She signed the papers then threw them at me. "Get out!" She snapped.

I turned my back on her. "I'm sorry." I walked out of the kitchen into the hall.

"Daddy?" I heard a whisper as I reached for the door.

"Hey sweetie, go back to bed."

"But Daddy I want to come with you." Lily mumbled sleepily.

"Sweetie, go back to bed. I will come and see you soon, I promise." I held her tight to my chest and kissed into her hair.

"Night Daddy." She mumbled before climbing the stairs.

I slipped out of the door. I had no idea where I would go, I hadn't really thought it through I just knew that I couldn't carry on and that it needed to be done before I backed out. I apparated straight to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I need a room." I told the receptionist.

"For how long?" She asked pointedly.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well a rough," She looked up. "Oh I am sorry Mr. Potter, of course. Follow me."

I sighed following the young witch up to a large room. "Thanks."

"You are very welcome Mr. Potter."

"If you could keep my arrival as quiet as possible, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Why of course Mr. Potter. Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be fine." I nodded and she left, closing the door behind her.

I pulled out the divorce papers I had shoved in my pocket. I looked over them, signing my own name by Ginny's where it was required. I would take them to a family lawyer in the morning and hopefully begin working to get some sort of custody over Lily. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that the custody battle would be long and painful.

I looked up at the clock which read 11pm. I blew out the candles on the desk and made my way over to the bed. I transfigured my trousers into some shorts and pulled off my shirt, climbing into bed like that. I hoped that my worries of a long custody battle could be quelled by a good nights sleep; surely Ginny wouldn't begrudge me at least weekends with my daughter. She could milk me for every penny I had, but I needed Lily.

I knocked on the door to the address I had been given, the ministry's best recommendation for a family lawyer.

"Hello?" The door was opened to reveal, a half dressed familiar looking man.

"Harry?" The man asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"It's Draco, Draco Malfoy? God it's been years. I haven't seen you since uhh."

"Hogwarts?"

"Hmmm. I was told that it is in this house I will find the best family lawyer there is."

"I come that highly recommended now? Wait, you and she weasel are getting divorced?"

"Yes. Is there any chance I can come in, I would rather not discuss this on your doorstep. If now isn't a good time-"

"No, come in. Now is fine." He pulled the door back and stepped aside. "You'll have to excuse the mess, I don't get many visitors."

"It's fine." He led me through to his living room and gestured for me to take a seat on one side of his coffee table which he cleared magically as I sat down. He sat opposite, I noticed he was now fully dressed.

"So, what exactly is it I can help you with? Do you want to settle on a sum out of court, or would you rather keep as much of your estate from her as possible-"

"No, nothing like that. She can have it all if that's what it takes. I just want my daughter."

His jaw dropped, he stood there doing a goldfish impression that would rival Ron's. "I didn't know."

"She's called Lily; she's 4 and a half." I pulled out my wallet, opening it up and showing him a picture.

"She's beautiful," He smiled softly. "Looks just like you." He blushed, realizing the implication of what he'd just said.

"Thank you." I flipped it closed and slipped it away. "So, you think you could help?"

"I can try, custody battles are a messy business though, not an exact science. I regret I cannot guarantee you anything, you understand Harry?"

"As long as you try." I sighed.

"You love your daughter very much."

"Of course, she's my little girl."

"May I see the divorce papers?"

"Yeah, sure." I pulled the papers from my inside pocket and handed them over.

He stood up and came over to my side of the table. He quickly scanned through the papers then made a magical copy, handing me the originals. "Hand them in it the ministry, the divorce won't take long since she signed a pre-nuptial agreement, I don't suppose you could get me a copy. It would help."

"Ummm, sure. In fact hang on." I clicked my fingers. Kreacher appeared by command.

"Kreacher is in the home of a pure-blood, he is honoured to meet his should-be Master."

"I want you to go to the house and go into the safe, there is some important paperwork there, bring it to me."

"Yes Master Potter." Kreacher disspparated grumbling as he did so.

"You have a house elf?"

"Technically I inherited him. He is 'from the noble house of Black."

There was a loud crack. "Kreacher is bringing you the paperses you asked for Master." I retrieved the papers from him.

"Thank you Kreacher, you may return to the noble house of Black."

"Master." He bowed then was gone.

I handed the papers to Draco. "I have absolutely no idea what you need."

"Right," He sifted quickly through the papers. "Got it." He pulled one of the sheets from the pile and laid it next to the copy of the divorce papers on the coffee table.

"Thanks for this."

"Just doing my job." He smiled at me. "Got it. If Lord Potter and Lady Potter should have any children at the time of the divorce Lady Potter will have custody rights pending the courts decision."

"Crap."

"Why the hell did you sign this?"

"I never thought I'd even see it again; forget have to use the damned thing."

"Okay, fair enough," He sighed. "All is not lost; it does say that a court decision must be made, which means you have every chance to get custody."

"But I can't see my daughter until they make a decision?"

"No, you can, there is a visitation rights clause."

"Oh."

"Harry, I would advise you go to the Ministry promptly with those papers to file your divorce."

"Thanks for your help."

"Oh I'm not done yet. I just need to do a little digging, find some dirt on your soon to be ex-wife, that kind of thing. I will be in touch."

I shook the hand of my former rival and left his apartment, quickly apparating to the Ministry. I found the appropriate desk and handed in the forms before leaving faster than I came.

I returned to the hotel, ate quickly and disappeared up to my room.

* * *

><p>I heard an owl knocking at the window of my room. I had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for six months now, desperately trying to find somewhere better. I climbed out of bed and went to let the owl in. It dropped two letters on my desk then left quickly. I walked over and snatched up the letter with the Ministry stamp.<p>

It was the declaration of my divorce.

The other letter was in Draco's perfectly formed scrawl. Telling me to come over as soon as possible, it was excited, which meant he had found something.

I grabbed some clothes, dragged them on and after picking up the two letters I had received I shot out of the door over to Draco's place.

"Come in." He called when I knocked on the door.

"Hey Draco?"

"Kitchen, I'm cooking us breakfast."

"Okay, is there a reason you seem so cheerful?" I said when I reached him.

"Obviously, you are a single man!" He winked at me.

"Seriously?"

"Well, that and I may have found the biggest loophole in that contract ever."

"Yeah?"

"I read somewhere, and wondered if there was any truth in the claims, that Ginny has cheated on you."

"Yes, she did."

"Excellent, and not to offend you, but you never had sexual contact with anyone but her during your marriage."

"No I didn't, what are you getting at?"

"The contract is null. She is entitled to nothing."

"Seriously."

"Indeed."

"God, you are brilliant." I grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Oh I know Harry, I know." He turned the oven off at the sound of a timer.

I loosened my grip on him. Pulling away slightly, our bodies still close together. I tilted my head down a little and leant forward, pressing my lips to his. He kissed back, just as hard as me. Our battle for dominance had moved from the kitchen into the living room, namely onto the sofa. I pressed down onto him, pulling my mouth from his, sliding down and kissing his jaw and neck.

"Harry, stop. I don't want to compromise this. We need to go to the Ministry and announce this. They will put her under veritaserum."

"Then we shall go now. I assume you have evidence."

"Oh of course. Come on."

He apparated us straight into the correct department at the Ministry, then walked straight up to the desk and demanded to speak with someone high up. The man that Draco wished to speak with came rushing out, ushered the two of us into his office and began to talk heatedly with Draco. I sat back and let him do the arguing for me.

"Well this of course will have to be investigated appropriately; we'll get back to you." The man blushed, clearly this was something that he should have looked at when dealing with the divorce but he had overlooked it.

The two of us left, returning to Draco's apartment. I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much. I really don't know how my money will ever compare to what you have done."

"Harry, you haven't got her back yet."

"I know, but I trust you."

I smiled, he smiled back. I couldn't stop myself I leant in closer to him, careful to give him enough time to back off if he so chose. He stayed rooted in place. I began by pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, and then got rougher, more passionate. Open mouthed kisses, flicking my tongue over his chapped bitten lips, he opened his mouth willingly. Allowed my tongue to push inside, to taste every corner of his mouth, to explore. Dip my tongue in places, exploring every millimetre of his glorious mouth. I pushed him back against a wall. Hands clutching at clothes, desperate, fevering passion. We made our way to his bedroom, collapsed onto his bed. It didn't go much further then feather light touches over clothes, but we curled together. Slept.

* * *

><p>I ended up moving in with Draco only a few weeks after that first night. Initially in separate rooms, though that didn't last long. It felt good to sleep in a proper bed, in a proper house. He was still arguing that Ginny should be questioned about the affairs, and after three months of unrelenting pressure they finally did put her under veritaserum and get the truth out. In that time, Draco and I had officially become a couple, a fact I had explained to Lily when I saw her on a brief visit. But the day the Ministry finally gave in, the day the truth came out that was that day that I finally got my little girl back.<p>

I left the court room, hand in hand with Draco, elated. I spotted my 5 year old daughter across the room.

She snatched her hand from her carer and ran into my arms shouting. "Daddy!"

I picked her up and spun her around. "Lilypad." I hugged her to my chest.

She wriggled in my arms, wordlessly demanding that I set her down. When I did she quickly straightened out her dress and tugged on Draco's sleeve. He smiled at her and bobbed down.

She held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Lily." She beamed as he shook her tiny hand then pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily, I'm Draco. I'm your Dad's-"

"Daddy's boyfriend." She smiled and remained quiet for a few seconds. "Other Daddy, what should I call you? Other Daddy doesn't sound very nice."

"Well, you can call me Draco in you'd like, or maybe Uncle Draco?" He whispered softly.

Frankly I already found the scene quite touching, but what Lily did next reduced me to tears. In the time that Draco and I had been together he had told me that he had always fancied himself a father, but he knew equally that he was gay. I had hoped he and Lily would get along, but this was for more than I could ever have expected.

"Do you love Daddy?" Lily asked quietly.

Draco blushed. "Yes Lily, I do love him."

"Do you think you are going to marry Daddy?" She asked him bluntly.

He blushed even more. "I don't know yet Lilypad."

"Hmm," She screwed up her face in thought. "I think I'll call you Papa." She held out her arms to him.

He looked up at me, teary eyed and confused.

'_Pick her up.'_ I mouthed.


	19. Cancer March 19th

Cancer - My Chemical Romance

"Don't look at me." Harry begged.

"Harry what's wrong, you look so pale. I don't understand."

"He has cancer." Hermione told me.

"Draco don't look."

"Come on, you aren't staying here. I can treat you at home."

"No I can stay here."

"I said you are going home."

"I can't see you anymore than I already do. The hardest part of this is leaving you."

"Harry?"

"I've known for a while, that I'll never marry, die a virgin. I couldn't tell you. Not about the cancer. Or how I felt I couldn't put you through all of it just to lose me. If you even like me in that way. I don't want you hurting any more than is absolutely necessary. I will not kiss you."

"Potter. Shut up!" I brought his face up to mine and pressed our lips together passionately.

"The hardest part of this is leaving you." He whispered.


	20. There You'll Be March 20th

_There You'll Be - Faith Hill_

I looked back through the photos that documented the previous 6 months of my life. The precious times with him. My angel.

But now I'm cold and alone, on the run. No friends or family to speak of.

I looked at a particular picture where he was gliding through the sky, pure white feathered wings jutting from his shoulders.

He would hold me close and wrap them around me when I needed him close. On bright days he would take me up with him, we'd soar above the sky. Each night I dream he's here with me.

It doesn't do to dwell on dreams, it can never happen. He's gone, forever.

_'Thank you, my angel.'_

I fumbled with the little silver locket he left with our picture in.

_'Everywhere I am, there you'll be...'_

I let go of the iron railing and leant over.

We will be together soon.


	21. Teeth March 21st

**OMG ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!**

* * *

><p><em>Teeth- Lady Gaga<em>

"Stop being so bloody melodramatic and fuck me already will you!"

I shook my head. "Take a bite of my bad boy meat."

I hovered over my painfully restrained fiancé.

"Dick!"

"Don't worry baby. I know exactly what you like."

He shuddered.

"Show me your teeth?"

He bared his teeth at me. "Fuck me already Drake I'm getting desperate.

"Bite me?" I winked.

He pulled up and gently bit my nipple, flicking his tongue over sensitive flesh. I groaned.

"Fuck me, pleease?" He begged.

I grinned. "Definitely."


	22. Ever Fallen In Love March 22nd

__**Ooh it's my birthday gonna party like its my birthday gonna sip Bacardi like its my birthday lol no I'm only 17 :D x**

_Ever Fallen In Love - The Stiff Dylans_

Ughhhh I banged my head as I dropped it on the desk in my office. Potter turned up in a pair of fitted trousers and a too tight shirt. We both turned to teaching after completing our education. Myself as the new potions master and Potter as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Both at Hogwarts. He and I, also the heads of our respective houses, left in charge of controlling inter-house relations.

Today one of my many meetings with him he was dressed all too appealingly for my liking.

"Potter."

"I think after all this time we can stretch to first names Draco."

I groaned mentally.

"Harry." I grimaced.

"Was that so hard?" He grinned flopping down next to me on the sofa.

"Every bloody time we have one of these stupid fucking meetings we have the same conversation, it's the same students doing the same fucking shit. I'm fed up of it okay! I swear to god I'm just gonna quit!"

"Draco, calm down. You love your job don't do anything rash."

"No Harry, I used to love my job then the trouble started and the meetings and you turn up every week in clothes that are far too tight to be worn around a fabulously gay guy that fell in love with you when he was 14!" I snarled.

"Pardon?"

"Me, Potter, I'm talking about me." I sighed turning away.

"I had no idea."

"That was kind of the point."

"I'm sorry I never intended to make you feel uncomfortable. I can go change." He said standing up.

I spun around quickly. "No." He was stretching, tight trousers bulged over his cock, gripping his firm arse and tight against muscular legs, his shirt had lifted to reveal a few inches of glistening golden skin and a small trail of dark hair that dissappeard into his trousers. My jaw dropped, I was staring, and drooling probably drooling.

"As adorable as I find your infatuation I will have to do the decent thing and take you up to the hospital wing, you've clearly been drugged."

"Potter I haven't. I meant what I said, I fell in love with you a long time ago, before I was 'chosen' by _Him_ to well y'know."

He looked carefully at me.

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry."

"Why did you never say anything before?"

"I like having you come down here looking all appealing it fuels my imagination. It's just got too much. Everything, with the anniversary and my mother and Scorpius, I just can't control myself. I don't trust myself."

"Drake relax." he murmured from behind me as two warm hands began sliding along my shoulders.

"Harr-rry?"

"Mmmm, relax Drake let me take care of you."

I melted at the sound of his silky voice so soothing and sensual. He massasged my shoulders gently until I was almost moaning at his touch.

"You relaxed yet, Mr Fabulous?"

"Mmm, thanks Harr'."

"No problem Drake, you really shouldn't get so damned stressed. I know we are hardly what most people consider to be friends but I care about you and I really am here if you ever need to chat. You don't have to hide everything all the time."

"Thanks. Harry, I know I've been a prat since we first met at Madam Malkins all those years ago, but please forgive me for the past, and take my hand for a friendship in our future."

He grinned at me and took my hand but rather than shake it he pulled me into a warm and comforting hug. "I think after all these years of us fancying each other on the sly a handshake is a bit pathetic." He murmured to me.

"Fanycing each other? You mean you like me too?"

"No Drake I don't like you I'm in bloody love with you, daft sod!"


	23. HEY!

Hey Guys

Hate to do this. But I have tried to make this into a poll 5 times and is having none of it :(

Just want to know if any of you guys would like me to go in depth into any of the chapters that are up:)

I have some freeish time to write at the moment (as the other half has job training :D)

So either PM me or leave a review to request chapters if you want more :)

Thanks,

Steph xxx


End file.
